My cousin and me
by Sora Shovesha
Summary: My name is Ailan Meili and I am with my cousin Ranma on an adventure where I find many new things and people to enjoy life with. The problem is that my life is in danger cause so many people are trying to find out my other form from when I fell in a cursed Spring and now I am trying to live a happy life despite that. Yuri OCXothers changes and lust
1. Chapter 1

My cousin and me

Chapter 1

Hello. I hope you can read this okay. I am not very good at writing since I am bad at school but I do hope you can read this well. My name is Ailan Meili and this is my life story of my life with my cousin Ranma and my Uncle Genma.

It all began 4 years ago when father got sick and couldn't keep the shop running. He must have known he was going to pass away as he sent word for Uncle Genma to come to his shop. Genma met with father and they talked leaving me and Ranma at the front of the shop to wait and look at the empty seats where customers usually sat and ate our great food. Ranme and me talked a little and he seemed like a nice cousin even if he and I never met until now. Well to be honest it had only been me and father for a long time running the shop since mother passed away and this was the first time anyone had come to visit us. That day Genma told me that father needed me to go with him and that I was to begin a new life with Genma and Ranma as my family.

I talked to father about this and he agreed that I should leave since I needed to learn about the world and also about how to live a new life. The next day I left with Ranma and Uncle Genma to travel with them on their journey. Having been a helper in the kitchen I was able to cook food for them both on our travels and we had a great time from the time of the cursed hot springs all the way to the Amazon camp until the fateful day when everything changed.

We had just started going to japan after a long journey in my homeland of china and where we were to visit Ranma's fiancé to be where he was to marry her. It was raining hard over head and we were heading down the main street towards the Tendo Dojo. Well…it was more like a chase since the panda was chasing the red headed girl and I was following behind. Now so as to keep you from asking questions let me explain. Genma turned into the Panda and Ranma was the red headed girl and it was because they fell in the cursed hot springs. If they get doused with cold water they become like this and hot water makes them normal so you can see why they are like this since it is raining. I myself am normal…to a point but I don't want to explain it yet. Let me continue now as we go into the story.

Genma in his Panda form was chasing after Ranma in his girl form since Ranma was trying to get away. I am running close behind them with my bag on my back and my body fitting dress hugging tight to me as I hold an umbrella above me to keep me dry from my head to my stomach.

Ranma throws her bag at Genma and missing which causes me to have to go after it so ranma doesn't lose her extra clothes. Genma swipes at Ranma a few times but misses as Ranma kicks her father which sends him flying down the road and landing in front of a few of the locals causing them to mutter some things.

"Say…is that a Panda"

"That is a panda isn't it?"

Genma gets up and spits to the side before charging and Ranma who dodges easily enough each swipe her father sends at her.

She then grabs Genma's Paw and says, "Your move. Well I still say this whole thing sucks."

"Picking my fiancée for me without even asking." She states as she throws Genma over her shoulder and sending him hard onto the pavement.

Flicking her Ponytail behind her she then states as I run up panting, "I'm going back to China! Suck on that, old man!"

Ever the fool she grabs Genma's bag and turns around to leave. I notice Genma getting up and yell, "Ranma watch out."

My warning is too late as Genma hits Ranma with a sign and puts her over his shoulder and starts to walk off when he hears the people around us muttering. He gets angry and growls at them causing them to run for cover before picking up his pace and making me sigh as I try to keep up as best I can. Taking us only a few minutes we find the Tendo place where Ranma wakes up and tries to escape once again from Genma.

"Leggo y'ol fool!" she yells as she is dragged inside by Genma where we almost run into a short girl and an old man who turn and dash back inside and Ranma says, "Hey! Yo! You're scaring 'em spitless!"

I come out from behind the big panda and see in the room three ladies that look to be of various ages and the old man.

The oldest of the three asks, "Daddy…this..is your friend?"

The man shakes his head causing the middle aged girl to yell, "Oh. So this Panda just decided to visit? Happens all the time!"

Genma sets Ranma down and Ranma looks up at the old man as he leans down and points at her asking, "You…wouldn't be…"

She answers as she looks to the side and fiddles with her pony tail, "Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

The man grabs her arms and says, "At Last! You've come."

The middle child holds her father's robe from behind and says, "oooo! He's cute!"

The man suddenly hugs her and says, "It's so good of you to come! So…" The must have realized something while hugging her as he pulls back and looks shocked as he freezes in place.

The middle girl comes closer and pokes her breasts as Ranma asks, "…could you stop that?"

The middle girl then says, "He is a girl."

She then looks at me and I say, "I'm a girl so please don't grope my chest as well."

The old man goes farther into the room and lays down in some kinda futon and starts to cry while we all sit around him. I myself sit behind Genma so as to not be paid any attention as they start to talk to each other.

The oldest of the three girls says, "oh, poor daddy. He's so disappointed."

The middle one says, "He's disappointed! Some fiancée this is."

The youngest finally speaks and says, "Stop it you two! He…she…is our guest."

The middle one speaks up and says, "This is all your fault, daddy! You should have made sure!"

The father says, "Well, he said he had a son."

she than touches Ranma's boobs again and says, "Do you see a son here? Hmm? Do you?"

Ranma is very uncomfortable about this and asks, "um…I really wish you'd stop that."

The youngest goes over to Ranma and asks, "Hey. Joing me in the practice hall." She than smiles and continues, "I'm Akane. You want to be friends?"

Ranma gets up and follows her out of the room as the oldest child notices me hiding behind the panda and asks, "Hello young lady. Who might you be?"

Nervous around pretty girls I look down letting my long black hair fall over my eyes as I say in a small voice, "I'm Ailan Meili. I was told to stay with Ranma."

She smiles at me making me blush and hide more behind Genma as he knocks me on the head with a closed fist making me whimper before I look at the older girl in the eyes feeling scared. She sees how scared I am and like my mother used to do when I was a child she kneels and taps her legs before holding her arms out. With tears in my eyes I run forward and collapse into her arms as I start to cry from all of the stress and pain I have had to deal with over the years that finally breaks loose from my internal walls I had created. Genma looks angry in his panda form but stops when he looks towards the older girl's face and backs up a little causing me to wonder why. Looking up all I see is her smiling down at me as she strokes my long black hair and holds me tight in her arms causing me to feel almost like mother was holding me again.

After a few minutes I calm down and blush I say in a soft voice, "I am sorry for doing that ma'am. I do not know what came over me."

Genma gets up and walks away towards the bath area which I assume means he is going to change back as I hear Ranma start to return. I get off the older lady's legs and head over to Ranma to hide behind which surprises the youngest girl and the medium girl who hadn't noticed me yet. Ranma looks confused at this but shrugs as I use her as cover from the stares of the two younger girls who scare me.

The older lady comes over a couple of hours later after getting the food started and holds out a towel towards Ranma and asking, "Ranma! Wouldn't you like to take a bath?"

Ranma not wanting to show his secret says, "Huh? No!" she than thinks on it and says, "I mean…its okay."

The older girl gets Ranma up and pushes her towards the bath saying, "No its not! You must be all sweaty from your workout!"

Ranma does as she is told knowing it would look suspicious if she didn't while I not knowing what to do and feeling scared use the older woman as cover. She looks down at me and smiles making me feel better as I stay close to her and watch her as we go towards the kitchen. She is cooking a nice dish I have not tried before and watch her make it.

That is until I hear the middle girl say, "Akane! Bath's ready!"

The youngest now named Akane says, "Thanks."

Alarm bells go off in my head as I yelp and dash towards the bathroom to stop Akane from entering but arrive just in time to hear Akane start screaming.

I get there and push her away from the door as I stand in front of it with my arms out to keep anyone from going past. I notice her going down the hall and outside as I hear her yelling things about drowning Ranma and stuff as Ranma comes out and touches my shoulder making me move aside and behind the now male Ranma as he walks out and towards the three girls.

Ranma arrives near the girls with me peaking out from behind him as they ask, "Who are you?"

Ranma rubs the back of his head and says, "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout that."

With a bit of work we all are gathered in a room where everything is explained.

The old man says, "I'll explain it one more time. This is my dear old friend.." as he indicates Genma

Genma then continues, "…Genma Saotome and this is my son…"

Ranma then start up, "Ranma Saotome and behind me is my shy cousin Ailan Meili."

I hide behind Ranma as everyone looks at me and I whimper as Ranma pats my head making me feel a little better.

The middle girl asks, "What's this all about?"

The older girl also asks, "Are you really her? That same girl?"

Genma puts a finger to his head and thinks as he says outloud, "Hmmm? Where should I begin? I know…"

He then grabs Ranma and throws him over me and into the pond in the back yard as he yells in effort. Ranma goes flying through the air and lands right in the water going under the surface.

Ranma finally emerges as a girl once again as he yells, "What the hell are you doing?"

I run over to Ranma with a towel when she jumps over me and kicks Genma into the pond making him as panda. I then try my best to dry Ranma off so she can be dry again when she almost bumps me into the water causing me to drop the towel and run over to jump onto the older girl for comfort.

Akane looks at me and looks angry making me hide closer to the older girl as she tries to calm me down. Akane then turns to Ranma and asks, "What is wrong with her?"

Ranma sighs and says, "I will tell you after me and dad get changed back to normal and we have a talk with your father."

After a while of calming down and holding onto the older lady who seems happy and nice to me, I finally get back to normal and sit down waiting for everyone to gather again after the bath which gets everyone back together in the same room.

The old man says, "They were not like this before! Not before they went to China…and took that terrifying training exercise!"

Genma now kneeling where he had been before starts the story as he says, "Ah, yes. It was two weeks ago…"

I knock him on the head with my bag causing him to fall over because I knew he wouldn't edit it and say, "please let me tell you…uncle exadurates a lot and has no decency."

I then begin how it all started.

(flashback start)

Walking behind Ranma and Genma we followed a guide to a strange place called, "Training Grounds of Accursed Springs"

I watch as Ranma and Genma take off their packs and set them down as our guide says, "You very strange one, no, sir? This place very dangerous. Nobody use now. Is more than one hundred spring here and everyone have own tragic legend"

Genma then jumps towards the top of some bamboo poles as he yells, "Ranma, follow me!"

The guide looks frightened as he yells, "Ah! Sir! What you doing?"

I tug the guides sleve making him look at me as I say, "they want to train."

The guide looks even worse now as he turns and yells at them, "Please, Sir! Very bad if you fall in spring!"

I watch as Genma attack Ranma causing Ranma to dodge and kick Genma into the water where he disappears. Ranma starts to wonder about something when a panda comes out of the water scaring me and Ranma.

The panda starts to attack Ranma as the guide says, That is spring of drown panda. There is tragic legend, very tragic, of panda who drown there two thousand year ago! Now whoever fall in that spring turn into panda."

Ranma looks scared as he dodges to the best of his ability as the panda keeps attacking him until he is hit and sent into the spring of drown girl. He explains the same process of how genma became a panda.

(flashback end)

I end the story and blush as I hide behind Ranma again while the old man across from us says, "The legendary ground of accursed springs. Its true horror has always been shrouded in mystery but now…"

Ranma looks angry causing me to try and calm him by putting his pony tail in front of him which helps keep him cool and to keep him from getting Genma to throw him in the water again.

The middle girl is smiling for some reason as she looks at me and asks, "What about her? Did she fall in one of those springs?"

Everyone looks at me as I cower behind Ranma until I hear Genma starting to speak, "Why yes she did. She fell into the…"

As he is about to continue I take my pack and hit him over the head again and I pull out a kitchen knife and hold it close to his face with a glare making him change his mind, "I am mistaken…she never did in fact she is quite normal."

I notice what my anger made me do and yelp as I hide behind Ranma once again after dropping the knife almost causing Genma to lose and ear as he dodges aside and says, "That child scares me at times. She takes to much after my brother's wife to give me comfort."

Everyone is looking at me with fear except the older girl and Ranma who is smiling at how I almost did in his father…again.

I watch as the old man brings a pot of boiling hot water close to us and a cold one and douses Genma with the cold then the boiling water and says, "So. When doused with hot water you return to human form."

Genma is looks to be burned in a few places as he says, "Well, it needn't be quite that hot."

Ignoring his friend he get near Ranma causing me to run away towards the older girl again and holding her as my fear acts up again as he continues, "When doused with cold water you become a girl but with warm water you return to being a boy."

Ranma dodges the water and hits the old man saying, "stop scaring Ailan!"

The old man looks at me while holding the cold water in hand and starts to get closer making me start to shake and fear for my life as he says, "What about her?"

The girl I was holding onto smiles at me and says, "It's okay. You will be just fine." She looks away from me and whatever the father of this girl saw on her face scared everyone as they all backed away as if they had seen a demon.

She turns back to me and says, "See? Your alright so please calm down."

As soon as I was calm again I go back over to Ranma and sit beside him as I make sure to pull the older lady beside me to sit down so as to be able to be in front of everyone without hiding.

The old man starts up speaking again as he says, "the one sitting beside the scared girl is my oldest daughter Katsumi who is 19, next is my middle daughter Nabiki who is 17, and my youngest daughter Akane who is 16."

He than grabs Ranma by his shoulder and drags him up so as to put a hand towards his daughters and he says, "Pick the one you want. She's your fiancée."

The girls start to do something on picking someone as I say loud enough to stop them all, "No! Ranma can't marry!"

Everyone looks over to see me holding Ranma by the arm and a now flattened old man on the ground with a bag on his head as Genma looks angry and says, "Now child we talked about this! You will stop doing this and leave these affairs to adults not children."

I shake my head saying, "No one else can protect me! Uncle Genma is always trying to hurt me and Ranma stops him. I am tired of Uncle Genma being mean to me!"

Ranma sighs and explains it to everyone before Genma is killed as he says, "Genma tries to take a bath with her so as to get her to…change into her other form but she is scared of water. While we were at the springs she almost drowned while saving me from some men who had tried to…do things to me when I was asleep. In her other form some….things happened and we were almost killed for it. Ever since than I have been keeping Ailan from changing, so as to keep her safe from trouble and from Genma."

Katsumi hugs me to her chest as she says, "It is okay. You are safe now and you will stay that way. Nothing will happen to you I swear it. You needn't hold onto Ranma for that."

I look at her and tears come to my eyes as I start to cry again and say, "Mother!"

Everyone jumps in surpise at this except Ranma who seemed to expect this as he explains more, "Her mother died when she was little and her father soon joined her mother. Before her father died she joined me and father on the road and has been the cook for us since. If not for her me and father would have died many times from hunger. Until now she has only been able to have me for comfort but she needed someone who was like a mother instead of as a brother or sister."

He points at Katsumi and says, "you're the first person she has taken a liking to and to my regrettable misfortune for you is that she has imprinted onto you like a duck so as to make you her mother."

Everyone is staring at me who is now hugging Katsumi tightly as I cuddle her and keep saying, "Mother! Mother!"

Akane looks angry and says to her father, "This is all your fault! Our normal life is gone because of you and this arranged marriage!"

She looks about to hit the old man when Katsumi says, "Akane why don't you marry Ranma? He is half girl after all so it can work"

The other sister nods causing Akane to say, "ME? Marry this pervert? Never!"

My mind seems to ignore the argument as I hold happily onto Katsumi and ask, "Mother, would you like to see how my cooking has come along? I have improved a lot since I was little!"

I hear a loud smash and turn to see Ranma with a table on his head as Katsumi says, "sure! Let's go to the kitchen."

We head to the kitchen where I see some food in progress and I look about to make sure it was all in good order while she smiles and starts to hum while going about making sure to stir and flip the food so as to keep it cooking right. Every here and there I add some seasoning or a pinch of a certain item so as to improve the dishes but not to change it from the original recipie that my 'mother' was making.

Soon we are done and I smile knowing my days will soon be better as I live my life here with Ranma and Katsumi. If only I knew things would change later with some old friends and enemies coming to see us.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to thank you all for reading my little works and am sorry you have to deal with my horrible writing. I am still new to this and being a girl I kinda suck at seeing it from different views at times. I would like to see you all support me still if you can tolerate my writing and hope maybe you will give me suggestions on other stories and maybe surprises along the way. Those that do I will make sure to give honorable mentions in the beginning. I will warn you later that some of my works will have twists or surprises and at times may have a few scenes which I will put a warning before. Hope you keep reading these and I love you all 3

My cousin and me

Chapter 2

I open my eyes to a new day as I stretch a little and cuddle closer to my cousin Ranma who in her girl form was cuddled up against me and was snoring a little with her mouth open and her clothes disheveled where I could see a portion of her nice sized breasts and notice one of her hands in her pants which makes me smile a little as I lean close to her face and kiss her before getting out of the bed and making sure to clean myself up. One I finish cleaning up and combing my hair I decide to look in the mirror at my reflection which causes me to smile at my image.

I never told you all how I look so here is a brief image of how I look today. I have waist length pink hair that is straight and very fluffy that frames my quite feminine face. I have almond colored eyes and my bright red lips that seem to draw attention to me. My body is slim with a pair of E breasts that seem to make the attention worse while it goes on my petite body until you get to my long legs which make any dress for me look small. I am wearing a red silk kimono with gold dragons embroidered on it. On my feet is a pair of red geta and white stockings.

I know I am prepared for anything today as I head to the kitchen to check on Katsumi who probably already has the food started. I walk down the empty hallway through the living room into the kitchen and see Katsumi there causing me to smile happily as I walk over.

Katsumi takes notice of me and smiles warmly at me as she asks, "How did you sleep Ailan?"

I smile back at her and say as I look up at her, "I slept very well mother! Would you like some help cooking today?"

Her smile lessens a small amount and says, "Ailan I told you before to call me Katsumi. It confuses everyone else less if you do. I also would love to have your help in the kitchen."

I see her stirring the pot of noodles slowly while to the side a second pot seems to be cooking slowly. I look at her and say, "Would you like me on the noodles or the other pot?"

She thinks for a second before stepping to the side and putting the handle of the ladle towards me as she says, "You can finish the noodles. Just be careful not to overdo it as there seems to be something after breakfast that Genma is supposed to be discussed with Ranma and you."

I nod and take over on the noodles adding a little bit of water here and a little pinch of seasoning there to make the food taste a little better for everyone. After doing this for a few minutes in silence except for Katsumi's humming which I really like, we then hear the movement of everyone getting up and collecting in the dining room where we already had some plates and some hot tea ready for them. It doesn't take me and Katsumi long before we carry the food out to everyone who eats the food happily after thanking me and Katsumi.

I blush slightly at the thanks from everyone who are now eating the food as me and Katsumi sit kneel down to eat as well. The noise of everyone eating unlike when I traveled with Genma and Ranma was a new feeling and quite nice sense it made me feel at home a little until everyone started to talk causing me to start feeling uncomfortable as I didn't speak much. I look at Katsumi who is silent as well and she notices this as she looks at me and smiles warmly to show that it was okay. I feel a stirring in me as I smile back and try to finish my food as everyone else seems to be almost done already.

After everyone is done eating and the dishes are taken to be cleaned, I find myself with Ranma in Genma's room to kneel and to listen to what Genma has to say.

Genma starts out by saying it right off the bat, "Ranma and Ailan, you have both been enrolled into the local school."

Ranma in his boy form tilts his head and asks, "School?"

Genma than says, "Well we are going to be staying a while."

The door opens behind us to show Nibiki who had been listening and says, "It's the same school me and Akane go to! We'll see you there."

I than hear Akane say from behind Nabiki, "Nabiki, wait! I'll go with you!"

Nabiki looks behind her at Akane and says, "What are you talking about? Ranma is your fiancée remember? You should walk him to school as well as Ailan."

She then looks at me and says, "I also am going to talk to you later."

I gulp and get closer to Ranma as I really felt scared of Nabiki for some reason as she says this. I don't see Ranma and Akane glaring at each other in hate. Getting up with Ranma I follow him as he follows Akane out of the house towards the school. Ranma with his temper towards Akane makes sure to stay on higher ground while I make sure to stay close by so as to stop any fights between them.

We soon come to a part of the road where Ranma is walking on top a chain-link fence while me and Akane walk on the road when Akane says, "We're not getting married, you know!"

Ranma says easily and without emotion, "You're tellin' me?"

Angrily she retorts, "So don't hang around me at school."

He shrugs and replies, "Don't worry! I can't stand macho chicks like you!"

I notice movement behind Ranma and yell, "Ranma duck!"

Ranma ducks causing Genma to fly over him and to get Akane's bag to his face sending him into the water of the river below us. Genma, who is now a panda, looks angry as he jumps out and attacks Ranma causing Ranma to dodge to the best of his abilities until he gets away from Genma. I see an old later with a bucket of water who looks ready to throw it.

I run towards Ranma and throw him an umbrella as I yell, "use it!"

Knowing I only warned him when it came to certain problems he grabs the umbrella and opens it to barely keep himself from being doused in cold water causing him to sigh.

He than comes over to me and hugs me as he says, "You saved me again cousin. If not for you I would be in worse condition than I usually am."

I smile as I say, "Let's go to school before we have another accident here."

We start to walk again and not paying attention to anything but talking to Ranma who is standing beside me with Akane ahead of us, I bump into someone and fall down. Looking up I almost scream as I see a man holding a skeleton.

Ranma sees this and covers my mouth and says, "Its okay. Calm down cousin. We don't want to make a scene."

Calming down I hear the man say, "I am deeply sorry ma'am. I didn't you you there past Betty, my skeleton."

Akane seems to have noticed and had come back where she then blushes a little and bows as she says, "Good morning Doctor!"

The doctor man smiles and says, "Good morning to you! Have you been okay lately?"

She says, "I have had no injuries lately"

With a few more words I don't listen to as I shiver and hold onto Ranma to keep from becoming to scared we soon head off back towards schhol. Calming down I hear Ranma ask, "Who was that guy?"

Akane replies, "Dr. Tofu, the chiropractor."

Ranma says, "Martial arts master too, isn't he?"

Akane looks surprised and asks, "Huh? How could you tell?"

Ranma seems to be thinking which causes me to tug on his sleeve which makes his eyes go to me as I say, "We will be late. We should get there before we are late."

Ranma begins to run as he grabs me and holds me in his arms while Akane seems to keep up with him as she says, "I despise men!"

We arrive near the gates as she says this when Ranma seems surprised at something causing me to look towards the gates where upon doing so I see a horde of angry looking men who look to attack us. Ranma with his quick reflexes jumps with me in his arms as I see Akane beside us doing the same. Ranma lands on the wall and squats there as he holds me while we watch Akane beating up all the angry boys below us. The boys seem to stand no chance against her as she takes each of them out with her strangely massive strength.

While watching I hear Nabiki yell from a window on the second floor, "Ranma and Ailan, get in the school, now!"

Ranma looks ready to argue but I tug on his sleeve and I say, "Can we go? I hate seeing this."

As Ranma gets ready to dash towards the school we notice a man holding a rose and a training sword. He seems quite strange as he says, "Truly. Such a boorish lot. Evidently each of them intend to ask you out, Akane on the dawn that he defeats you."

Akane notices the guy and says with a look of distain, "oh, upperclassman. Good morning."

The guy flicks the rose to her as he takes a stance to fight and he says, "And now Akane Tendo might you fight with me?"

I tug on Ranma's sleeve and say, "please, let's go inside. This man is weird and we might get involved in more craziness."

The guy sees Ranma holding me and strikes at Ranma as he jumps over the guy who asks, "Who are you and why did you arrive here with Akane? Who is that girl in your arms."

I look at the guy in fear and say, "Ranma please. Let's get away from him and leave your fiancée to him"

The guy looks angry as he strikes at Ranma again making Ranma dodge as he says, "I upperclassman Kuno will defeat you and stop your hounding of Akane and this young lady and I shall bring you to justice."

Ranma sets me near Akane as he smiles at me and says, "This will take me only a second."

He then jumps and lands near a wall where Kuno attacks him with his wooden sword causing Ranma to dodge and land on a tree while the sword goes through the wall like butter before Kuno attacks Ranma again making him dodge. Upon dodging the sword goes through the tree as Ranma lands and runs in close to Kuno before Kuno can blink. Ranma is about to land a strike on Kuno when it starts to sprinkle making me run towards Ranma as I throw him the umbrella which he catches and dodges near me as Genma runs over Kuno and looks at me angrily as he holds a kettle of hot water. I stick my tongue out at him as Ranma grabs me by my waist and jumps through a window and into the building. I smile at Ranma as I hug him since he saved me from getting drenched from the rain as he hands me back my umbrella which had helped him as well. We walk to class holding hands so as to keep me from running away since all the boys were staring at me in my kimono like a bunch of wolves.

We arrive in the classroom where out teacher states, "Everyone calm down and sit in your seats. We have two new students who will be starting class with us from now on." He then turns to us and asks, "Please write your names on the board behind you and state your names and an interesting fact about you."

Ranma goes first as he writes his name easily and turns around to look at the class and says, "My name is Ranma Saotome and I am a martial artist."

I turn around and write my name behind me on the board and turn to look at the class as my chest bounces a little causing the boys to wolf whistle and smile at me which causes me to get closer to Ranma as I hold his arm where he than speaks up and says, "This is my cousin Ailan Meili and she is shy and has a fear of a few things including boys. Please be kind to her and let her have room as she is not good with people."

The teacher says, "Take your seats in the back and please behave. Now class we will be starting history class today."

Going to the back of the room I sit beside Ranma who prepares to go to sleep since the class was bound to be boring to him as I sit and try not to notice the boys looking at me from time to time causing me to get scared.

As the class starts I hear pounding footsteps outside that are getting closer until the door opens to reveal Kuno from earlier who yells, "I will never accept your engagement to Akane, Ranma!"

Everyone hears this and gets up and ask, "What?! Engagement?! How could you Akane! And you said you despised men!"

Kuno is about to attack but I swing my umbrella down hitting him as his arm comes back and knocks me with his elbow on my chin throwing me back and onto the floor with a yell of pain."

Ranma hears this and sees me on the floor where I start to black out. He looks very angry as he says, "This is no place for a fight! Follow me!"

My vision starts to fade as I see a worried Akane above me saying something as my vision goes dark and I fall into the blackness of unconciousness.

I wake in the infermary in a bed slowly finding my surounding while holding my head. I look about and see Ranma standing by my bed looking worried about me which causes me to smile.

I ask Ranma, "Hey there. Anything happen while I was out."

As I get picked up by Ranma and he heads towards the Tendo residence he tells me about everything that happened from jumping into the pool to kicking Kuno in the face while pantsless and how I was carried into the infermary by Nabiki. I felt scared as I knew Nabiki would probably still want that talk later which I dreaded a lot.

Upon arriving back at the Tendo residence Ranma sets me down and lets me try out my legs to see if I was able to walk okay. I find myself able to walk and stay balanced so I walk into the Tendo residence and go inside only to find Nabiki with her arms crossed and waiting for me.

She looks right at me with her eyes that glimmer as I hide behind Ranma and she asks, "You ready for that talk? I hope you are because I am not waiting till tomorrow."

Ranma looks at me to see if I wanted to go with Nabiki and I slowly nod knowing if I didn't I probably would face dire consiquences. Following Nabiki to her room I soon find myself inside an open room with the door locked and a terrifying and smiling Nabiki as she gets closer to me which causes me to back up until I fall onto her bed.

Nabiki sits down next to me and asks, "So! What is your transformation that you are so secretive about? And before you try to lie to me I warn you that I have nude pictures of you in that bed in the infermary that I can spread to the whole school before the end of the day tomorrow."

My eyes go wide as I know she has me and that I am noow really screwed since she has me on a short leash now. Swallowing I ask her, "Will you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you?"

She smiles brightly as she says, "I will but I have some conditions. My first condition is that if I ask you to do anything that you will do it without question. My second condition is that if I need pictures of something or evidence then you will get it. My third condition is that you can not tell anyone this or the pictures I have will be given out to the school and maybe the entire neighborhood."

I feel like a cat put on a rock in the middle of the ocean and the only way to get off is to be put into a cooking pot to be eaten but I say, "I agree to these conditions and will not break the conditions."

Nabiki smiles as she brings out some paper and makes me sign them which I do before she asks, "So what is your other form?"

I swallow and know I will regret this as I say, "I fell into the cursed springs of the lusty futanari girl."


	3. Chapter 3

I am so glad by all your reviews and all your helpful advice. I can't believe so many people have looked at my horrible writings and actually commented me and messaged me so much. It brings me such joy to know my works are being enjoyed by all you good people out there that like stories. Hope you keep reading these and I love you all 3

My cousin and me

Chapter 3

Nabiki smiles as she pulls out a small notepad from her pocket and writes down this information as she asks, "SO why do you not wanna transform?"

I look at her and say loudly with concern, "Last time it happened we got run out of town because I had a good time with all the beautiful women in the village. The women loved it but the men were pissed. I almost got hung in the village square because of it. I am scared of guys and with that memory it was horrible."

Nabiki smiles as I give her more information without knowing it as she scribbles down more notes to blackmail me with at a later time as she asks, "Why are you scared of water?"

I shiver as I say, "When I saved Ranma from the guys trying to use her and she was able to get away, I got caught by them men who then tried to use me in turn. I feel in the water and almost…"

Tears are in my eyes right now as I shiver while holding myself at thinking of such traumatic circumstances that had happened then. Nabiki writes a little more than shuts her notebook as she grbas a camera and holds it out to me.

She smiles brightly and says, "Well here is what you need to do for me right now. I need you to get a picture of Ranma in boy form and in girl form nude. Try right before and after she gets in the bath so as to get good photo's I can sell. If I get extra money from the pictures I will give you a share. After today I want you to try and get more pictures of Ranma in either form doing different activities that look good."

I nod as I knowingly am doing Nabiki's dirty work for her and that I was now hers in every sense. I should have known better than to come here. Grabbing the camera and heading out the door I come to see Ranma standing at the stairs looking right at me with concern.

I smile at Ranma and say, "Let's take a shower together Ranma. I feel dirty now."

He nods as he goes to our room where he grabs a towel for both of us and our night clothes before heading to the shower room. I think hard as he does this about how I will have to lie to him for once in my life and that he may lose trust in me for doing this but I have to. Arriving in the shower room we start to undress as he starts up the water.

He soon notices the camera in my hands and asks, "What is with the camera?"

I look at him and say, "Nabiki wants payment for keeping my secret and she wants me to take pictures of you in both forms. If I don't than she will expose my secret and also that you can become a girl to everyone."

He looks angry at this and looks about to charge out of the room when I jump up and hold him saying quickly, "She is listening to us right now to make sure I do it. She already has this set up so that if we don't do it then we will be exposed to everyone. She can't be hurt either or it will also be done."

He growls a little to himself as he slowly gives a sigh of defeat before looking at me and asking, "Just pictures? How many does she need?"

I look down and say, "She said she will tell me and that she just wanted a few for now. She said that later she had other ideas to try out. She smiled as she said it."

He puts his head in his hands and shakes his head a little before saying, "Better take the pictures than. I will just act like you are not taking pictures so as to maybe get this done faster. Hope that this will make her happy so as to get back to our normal lives."

I smile at him as he heads towards the bath and he gets in to clean up. Throughout the bath and a little after I took pictures of him in male and female form looking quite nice and if I wasn't his cousin and maybe a guy I would say he would be my type. I shake my head clearing those thoughts as I finish taking the last pictures of Ranma bending over to pick up her towel while still nude to show off her figure as I blush a little never having noticed how Ranma looked before.

I hand him the camera and tell him to please give it to Nabiki as I start to get undressed and get in the bath making sure the water is hot so as to stay normal. Hearing the door close behind Ranma I blush fiercely at having noticed how Ranma looked in both forms and yet for some reason in girl form my heart seemed to skip a beat for no reason. I smile as I slowly relax in the water and feel all the bad things leaving me after such a hard day of being around people when I hear the door open.

With my eyes closed I assume it is Ranma and say, "Thanks for giving Nabiki the camera back for me Ranma. She scares me."

I hear a laugh all too familiar that makes my eyes open wide and turn to see Nabiki as she says, "I am not too scary I hope. I kinda like seeing you like a small rabbit that wants to run. Now onto the matter at hand this is why I am in here with you. I wanted to thank you in person for the great pictures and right now I am giving you your first reward. So scoot over a little and make room for me as I get in."

I do as she says making room for Nabiki beside me as she takes off her clothes and she shows off her long legs and nice chest to me as she slips into the water and gets close to me as she pulls me onto her lap and her hands go to my large breasts which she squeezes causing me to gasp.

Leaning into my ear she says, "When I saw you hiding behind Ranma with you both in girl form I knew you were going to be a good girl for me. I loved how easy it was to blackmail you and right now I want to make sure you are perfect for me so what I am going to do is give you a full body examination to check."

Her hands start to maul my breasts as she speak causing me to move as I feel my body heating up and my skin to tingle as I moan a little. Soon her hands start to travel over my body touching me here and there where she gropes my butt and sticks a finger into my wet vagina making me writhe in pleasure as she plays with me. Her hands start to pull away from me and forgetting to check the water temperature I feel myself transform. Nabiki gasps as she finds warm flesh suddenly appearing in her hand where nothing was a few seconds ago as she smiles and strokes it a little causing to make me moan louder than before as she teases me a little as her other and turns the water on and making sure it is hot. Feeling the hot water hitting my leg I turn back to normal and blush as I suddenly stand up and run over to my towel to wrap about myself before running out the door to my room.

Had I looked back I would have seen Nabiki smiling to herself and whispering, "I found just what I wanted and she will never escape me. I own her now and I will never let her be free of me."

I get in bed and curl up trying to forget what I had felt and done at the still fresh memory of the silky smooth skin of her hands had touched my body all over as she leaned against me with her small but c-cup breasts against my back with her small but perky nipples showing me that she liked how I had looked to her. I shiver as I try to find sleep while hugging Ranma who looks mad for some reason.

Morning when as it usually did. Ranma made Akane mad who hit him with her hammer that appeared from nowhere. Genma knocked Ranma into the Koi pond behind the house which caused a fight. Nabiki acting unusual and staring at me for some reason. Me hanging all over Katsumi who was treating me like her own daughter and helping show me new foods. Akana fighting the boys as we arrive at school while Ranma kept the boys away from me as well by telling them to get lost. A really normal start for a day.

When we got home that was when things got a little weird. Nabiki came to the porch where me and Ranma were talking and she held out a letter and says, "Here."

Me and Ranma look at it. The letter says on the front, "To: Tree-borne kettle girl"

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Ranma? What does that mean?"

Ranma shrugs and asks, "This is to me?"

Nabiki coughs and says in a man like voice, "'to the girl side. 'he said. I don't think he believes you are the same person"

Ranma opens it and starts to read the letter, "on Sunday in the tenth hour meet me in the second field of Furinkan High School."

Akane comes by and hears this before saying, "Sounds like a duel, huh?"

Nabiki sits beside Ranma as her hand grabs mine making me go stiff as she says, "Little Kuno hates to lose."

Akane says, "Vengeful, hm?"

Nabiki than says, "I need help with something so I am borrowing Ailan for a bit."

Ranma looks concerned a bit as Nabiki drags me to her room and locks the door before saying, "Now take off your clothes and put on the dress on my bed. I need some photos of you in various outfits which will be sold to some of your classmates along with more of Ranma in both forms. Also your cut of the profits today are next to the door for today."

I do as she tells me to and regretting every second of it.

It was morning and I woke from my usual place. Stretching my arms and yawning a little I open my eyes and smile seeing a sleeping Ranma right next to me. When we were little we slept like this all the time since Genma was cheap and never had a spare blanket for me. We got used to it and still did it today even if at times Akane found us like this and she attacked Ranma and called him a pervert. I notice Ranma starting to move as if having a nightmare which caused me to shake him a few times causing him to wake up and scream the word no loud enough for the moon to hear.

Ranma looks about as he slowly says, "A…A dream?"

I tap him and say, "it was a nightmare I guess. Come on and get up."

Our day starts like normal as we slowly get into a regular routine which made me feel happy as we now had a home, friends, and family causing me to feel like a normal girl after a long time. It was time for school and with Akana and Ranma we left the house with Ranma carrying me so as to keep up with them. Arriving at the front gate we see the normal hentai highschool boys that attacked every morning as well as Kuno causing me to hold tighter to Ranma as him and Akane attack the boys to get through as we hear them say a few things before we pass them and Kuno.

"Akane Tendo's here!" states one before we attack

"With her fiancée." States another.

Akane! Say you'll go out with m…" say one before he is knocked out of the way by Akane as we pass by.

Saotome! Keep away from aka.." say another as he flies out of the way because of Ranma.

Kuno starts to charge us with his sword held high as he yells, "ATTACK!"

He soon is kicked by Ranma and Akane before we dash for the doors.

Akane looks over me at Ranma and says, "Hey! Don't fight my fights for me!"

Ranma scoffs at this and says, "I'm not doing it for you!"

During Lunch time a few hours later I pass by classroom 2-E and hear Habiki say, "set of five for 3000. You want?"

I open the door as I hear a horrible voice say, "She is so…so…defenseless."

I look inside and see Nabiki beside Kuno as I start to shiver and want to close the door fast enough when I feel a hand over mine and see one of Nabiki's contacts smiling as she keeps me from leaving and she says, "Nabiki! Looks like a friend of yours came to visit."

Nabiki having sold another set of photos to Kuno of Akane looks over at me and smiles as she looks at Kuno and says, "I also got a limited time set of photos of Ranma's cousin Ailan that I took yesterday of her. She even made sure to volunteer for them. Would you like to see them and maybe buy them for 5000 yen each?"

Kuno looks over at me who is shivering in Nabiki's friends arms as I am brought in to stand beside Nabiki as he says, "5000 yen? How dare you try to che…"

He got no farther in his words as Nabiki pulls out a photo of me in a very small cocktail dress that had barely fit me and had me blushing deeply as I had to lay on Nabiki's bed looking at her as I tried to cover my exposed skin.

Kuno instantly changes his tune and says, "I want the whole collection please."

Nabiki smiles evily and asks, "are you sure? That would be 35,000 yen for 7 photos of her in this dress in diferent poses. Tomorrow I will have photos of her in three others and maybe even half nude photos as well."

Kuno gave in so easily saying, "I want them all please. Here's your money."

Nabiki easily takes the money as I feel Kuno's eyes on me looking me over as nabiki takes my hand and leads me out of the room. Closing the door behind her she smiles at me and says, "Seems you will earn me a lot of money Ailan. Sorry to say this but any chances of me ever letting you leave is impossible now. So don't try or I will let Kuno try you out for 35,000 yen if you try."

I nod as I feel her hand going around me and grabbing my breast as she leans in and whispers, "Your mine now. Make sure to come to my room after everyone is asleep and be ready for more pictures. I am going to make money using you and you will be my way of getting rich. Also don't be surprised if some of my girls look at you. They all like girls a lot but remember you are mine. No one else can have you."

She then heads off towards into her classroom and grabs something before heading off to find Ranma. I look inside and see some of Nabiki's friends looking at me with a look I got a lot from men on these girl's faces that scared me and made me run. Heading as fast as my small legs could take me, I ran out of the school and to the Kendo residence where I dashed inside to the kitchen to grab Kasumi around the waist and I started to cry.

Kasumi looks concerned as she helps me calm down as she looks at me wondering why I am crying. She slowly starts to get me calmed down before she asks me, "Ailan my dear what is wrong? Please tell me what has made you this upset."

I look at her as I wipe a tear away from my face and say in a small voice, "I'm scared. Please don't make me go to school anymore. They scare me?"

She hugs me and comforts me as she asks, "What scares you? The teachers? The place?"

I shake my head and say, "The other kids. Nabiki's friends stared at me like most men do when they look at me. It scares me so much and yet Nabiki looks at me the same way as them."

She holds me close to her and ask, "What way do they look at you?"

I look up at her eyes that look at me with concern and ask, "You know the girls in the magazines that Uncle Genma looks at that have the girls nude? They look at me like that and I feel so scared. Genma does as well."

Kasumi looks very concerned now as she says, "Will you wait here for me. I am gonna have a talk with Genma about this."

She puts a blanket about me and slowly comforts me until I fall asleep smiling.

(A camera view watching Katsumi from above like a ghost.)

Katsumi watches as Ailan falls asleep slowly after having cried her eyes out in fear. Katsumi once seeing the girl asleep heads out of the room and shuts the door before her expression of happiness becomes feary scary as her smile widens and she heads to the kitchen to grab a very big thick ladel before heading over to where Genma and her father were and she looks at them with the very evil smile causing her father to know it was time to leave.

Her father says, "Genma I must say I am sorry but my life comes first so good bye." He then disappears in a cloud of smoke as he makes a quick escape as Genma turns slowly around to look behind him

Genma sees the eldest daughter Kasumi and almost laughs until he feels the killing aura from her that dwarfed his wife's aura any day causing him to back up and with her right on his heels as she says, "I hear you are giving some very dirty looks towards Ailan and some very perverted magazines. I want to make sure it never happens again in this house or I might make a new dish with the meat being Panda."

She smiles evily at him as her aura grows in size making Genma nod and saying in a small frightened voice, "I will make sure to burn the magazines and never look at her that way again. I promise."

Her aura starts to disapate a little as she says, "Also don't try to warn anyone because I will be having a very nice talk with everyone during supper. Also try not to run or I might have it where she become the meal."

He nods fast as she turns away and heads off making Genma slowly fall to his knees and feel like praying to god for sparing his life today.

Kasumi goes back to her room to keep an eye on the sleeping girl as she feels herself calm down a little until the girl turns over in her sleep causing her shirt to move causing a glimps of a big breast under the shirt as her face shows a smile on it as if looking at Kasumi making her heart skip a beat and her feeling confused before shaking her head.

(vision goes to that of Ailan)

I wake slowly and see it is dark outside and slowly sit up. I look about and and see that I am Kasumi's room which causes me to remember what I had done earlier as I slowly sit up and slid off the bed. Once standing I go to the door and open it to then head to the kitchen where I see Kasumi making supper for today.

I head over to her and pull her sleeve which gets her to look down at me as I say, "I'm sorry for doing that."

She smiles like a mother at a child and say, "It is okay. I will be having a talk today during supper and would like you to be in my lap as I talk to everyone."

I nod and head to the dinning room where everyone is waiting. Everyone looks like they normally do except Genma and Kendo father which makes me wonder what's wrong.

I ask uncle Genma, "Uncle? Are you alright? You seem to be sweating badly like those times that one lady chased us with a sword when we left that one town."

Genma is about to speak when Kasumi comes in and sets the food down before sitting down herself. I then go over to her and sit in her lap like she asked causing everyone to look towards me awkwardly before kasumi looks at them which makes me unable to see her face.

Kasumi starts to speak happily like usual as everyone starts to look a little pale or green as she says, "I heard from little Ailan about certain people looking at her strangely like Genma or a few boys and girls at the school that are close to Nabiki and wanted to make sure it was delt with. Genma has already understood what not to do and right now I am telling you all not to give that look towards Ailan or we might be having a new dish depending on who does. If Genma does it again then Panda stew will be the new dish we will be having."

Ranma looks confused at hell about this while everyone else looks ready to run from a dragon for some reason as I tug on Kasumi's sleeve. She looks down at me with a kind smile which causes me to smile as I say, "No one else here has done that except Nabiki but she always has that look. What does the look mean?"

She smiles at me and says, "It is a bad look which is something only adults should give to their married partners. It is something you shouldn't have to deal with and I hope Nabiki warns her friends as I do not wish to go to your school to have to do something. I hope everyone understands as I really only want to protect Ailan."

Everyone but Ranma who looks more confused than before. I smile and we start to eat as I ask Ranma what I missed.

Seems Ranma kicked Kuno's butt again. Ranma visited the doctor Tao to get help and now in his girl form was eating supper with us. That night going to bed I nuzzle close to Ranma which puts my head into her big breasts where I fall asleep and dream happily of Kasumi for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so glad by all your reviews and all your helpful advice. I can't believe so many people have looked at my horrible writings and actually commented me and messaged me so much. It brings me such joy to know my works are being enjoyed by all you good people out there that like stories. Hope you keep reading these and I love you all 3

My cousin and me

Chapter 4

This morning I woke happily holding onto Ranma like I had done last night causing me to look at her and smiling at her beautiful face before I shake my head realizing I had been thinking like Nabiki. Getting up I pull of my nightgown and slip into one of my favorite dresses. The dress called a Qipao. The dress goes down to my legs with its red silk and it splits down the sides as it reaches the legs. The red Qipao was covered in a golden embroidered peacock that shined on the dress. This had been my mother's before me and I loved it very much. Looking over at Ranma who was still in her girl form, I think of how she always went to school out of uniform and had the idea to do that myself using this dress.

Getting my shoes on I go down the hall and see Kasumi in the kitchen where I sneak up behind her and hug her happily. She jumps a little in surprise at this before she turns around and starts to smile before she notices my dress and seems almost surprised. She looks me over in the dress as I twirl so as to show off for her.

Finally I speak and ask, "How do I look moth…Kasumi?"

I wait and watch as her surprise changes to a smile and she says happily, "That is a beautiful dress, Ailan. I do hope you take good care of it since it looks very expensive."

I nod and say, "Of course it is Kasumi. You gave it to me when I was small and said that one day I would fit into it."

Kasumi looks a little worried or maybe even a little sad at me saying this before she smiles once again and says, "That is good to hear Ailan. Will you be helping me like usual for breakfast?"

I nod and go into the kitchen to kelp Kasumi with the breakfast this morning while everyone still slept. Working on the dishes with Kasumi makes me happy even if I have a couple of problems like running into Kasumi's chest when I turn suddenly into her or when I tripped and she caught me and I apologized. I usually wasn't this clumsy but the thought of being like Nabiki this morning scared me. Soon Breakfast was done and I went with Kasumi to fetch Ranma and Genma for breakfast.

Kasumi opens the porch door and calls out, "Mr. Saotome! Ranma! Breakfast!"

I watch as Genma does a leg lock on one of Ranma's legs causing the boy Ranma to fall into the water. After we finish getting everyone dried and back into the house Genma holds up a sign that says, "Starting today, I have a part-time job."

Ranma in her girl form is wringing her clothes of the water inside them as I look at her bare chest that I can see as she asks, "Part-time job? You working for a zoo, pop?"

Genma looks mad as he holds up a new sign while eating that says, "Wro-o-o-o-ng!"

Akane leans forward as she stops eating and asks, "Mr. Saotome please pass the soy sauce."

Akane's father who I still had no name for yet walks down the hall brushing his teeth as he says, "So, Ranma, morning workout, huh? Atta boy, atta…"

He seems to almost kill himself with his toothbrush as he looks at Ranma's bare breasts as she says, "Just trying to keep in shape!"

I take my bag and throw it at Akane's father which hits him easily causing him to be knocked out in one hit while I grab Ranma from behind and hold her and yell, "Mine! Stay away."

I then dodge as Akane drops really hot water on Ranma as she practically yells, "You are unbelievable! Have you no feminine modesty?"

I know Ranma is about to get into another fight so I cover Ranma's mouth with my hand and shake it so as to at least leave the fight till later so as to not hear it. I hated fighting and it caused me to start feeling frightened. I notice the time and I get up to bow politely to everyone before heading to my room where I grab my school bag and an umbrella which I kept with me at all times before I headed out the door not hearing what was being talked about as I head off to school trying to be on time.

As I walk by a lady throwing water onto the sidewalk in front of her house I hear someone running fast and know it is either Akane or Ranma. Watching as I step to the side I see Ranma get splashed with cold water as Akane drags him to school.

The only thing I hear as they disappear into the distance is Ranma saying, "Yow! Akane! Hold it!"

I sigh as I pick up the pace and follow them as best I can only to arrive at the school to see Ranma kicking Kuno who has funny looking bruises all over his face like a foot print almost which causes me to giggle a little. Passing by the Hentai squad I can almost feel their stares at me before they turn to Akane and say some things.

One says, "Well, We've said our piece!"

Another says, "Give our congratulations to Ranma!"

Akane replies as she pushes Ranma to the school, "When I umm…see him sure."

I move between Akane and Ranma causing her to be pushed away from Ranma. I hold onto Ranma and whisper, "Ranma, the boys were giving me that scary look like Nabiki's friends do. I feel uneasy about today."

Ranma smiles at me and says, "Ailan, nothing will happen. After all nothing else crazy can happen today."

They day went as normal but for some reason more people were staring at me and causing me to stay closer to Ranma like glue. I didn't know why so many people were looking at me but it was scaring me a lot. What I didn't realize was that everyone was looking at me in my Qipao and liked how I looked.

Finally was time for Gym class where Ranma showed off to everyone how good he was to the boys. At the same time Akane was playing baseball with some of the girls. I watched from the sidelines on a wooden bench not wanting to bother anyone. Ranma starts talking to some guys when Akane hits a fast ball which hits Ranma in the face.

Worried about Ranma I had taken him to the infirmary where he got fixed up. At the end of the day and after classes walking home I try to make sure to keep distance between the two as they talk or more like Akane.

Akane starts, "I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?"

Ranma seems to be thinking or something as akane then says, "Oh forget it! I've already apologized thirty times."

Ranma finally looks up and says, "What?"

Akane also sees it and says, "Hey! Mr. Saotome!"

I look and see Genma in his Panda form standing in front of Dr. Tofu's clinic for some reason.

Ranma asks, "Pop? What are you doing here?"

Genma looks about to pull out a sign when Dr. Tofu comes out and says, "Well, well! Ranma and Akane!" He gestures to Genma as he continues, "This is Mr. Saotome. He started working here today. Do you know each other?"

After going inside and explaining about Genma being Ranma's father he says, "You don't say! Ranma's father?" He looks Genma over than Ranma before saying, "Not much resemblance is there? Ranma, What happened to your face?"

Ranma replies simply, "Little baseball accident."

The doctor gets up and heads for the back as he says, "I have a balm that works wonders. Back in a jiffy."

With the doc gone the phone starts to ring as the doc yells, "darn! Mr. Saotome? Could you answer that please?"

Genma as a panda picks it up and holds it to his ear for a few seconds before holding a ign up saying, "arghhh. Pandas can't talk!"

Ranma looks unhappy as he asks, "So Why'd you pick it up in the first place?"

Akane takes the phone and asks, "Hello? Can I help you? OH! Yes, yes, I see. Okay…bye."

She hangs up the phone before saying, "I'm going home."

Ranma chases after her as they close the door behind leaving me standing beside Genma who is staring at me. Shaking a little I head for the door and open it just in time for and old lady to walk through the front. I look at Rama and tug his sleeve

He looks at me causing me to look down a little as I say, "I'm going home…please be careful. Here is the umbrella in case you need it."

I then dash out before he can say a word and head for home hoping Akane doesn't hurt Ranma again and that Ranma will be okay. I spent the day home happily cleaning and cooking until Ranma arrives home and I see his neck. I gasp with shock upon seeing it and start to sniff knowing I might have stopped it from happening if I had stayed.

Ranma sees me about to start crying and hugs me as he says, "It's okay. You wouldn't have been able to stop it. The doc seems to do stuff like this anytime Kasumi is around."

I look at Kasumi behind him and say, "Mother! Why did you get Ranma hurt?"

She looks at me and says, "I didn't do anything. Also I told you to call me Kasumi instead of mother. Dr. Tofu was looking at Ranma and I saw his neck like this. Dr. Tofu was funny like usual."

I look at Ranma and say, "Tonight I'll fix your neck. Please don't let this happen again."

Ranma nods his head as I go to the kitchen to make supper with Kasumi. The rest of the day was normal until night time when I fixed Ranma's neck in her sleep and cuddled up with her when suddenly she puts her arms around me making me smile happily.

(lemon ahead. Warning)

The next day was normal with me wearing my red Qipao which clung to my body but today I forgot my umbrella. On the way home from school along, Ranma had practice and Akane was at Dr. Tofu's clinic, it started to rain. I found myself stuck under cover of a small store front unable to leave because I couldn't get wet. The store owner was used to people waiting out the rain under the front until some got them which was going to be the case since the rain seemed to never stop.

I sat down on the small chair in front of the store looking out into the rain knowing Ranma and Akane would both be busy and unable to help me and that if I did go out into the rain I would cause so much trouble for everyone. I sat there for about an hour and started to feel cold when suddenly a hand touched my arm causing me to look up into the smiling face of Nabiki who was going to make me repay her.

Her smile widens as she says, "You owe me Ailan and I am going to collect when we get home."

She grabs my arm and pulls me close to her as she holds the umbrella in her other hand above us so as to keep the rain off me and her as she walks towards home. On the way she whispers into my ear certain small things to make me know I was in deep now more than ever before. As we arrive at the front door to the house she stops and smiles.

Upon that smile my body goes cold as I hear her say her words of death to me, "Time to collect."

She than pushes me into the cold rain that hits my body like daggers of ice that cause my change to begin. I feel my body shifting a little as I become thinner at the waist, longer hair growing from my scalp to soon drag at my waist, the sensation of a penis growing out from my skin above my nub on my vagina, and the feeling of lust drowning out reason and will from my mind. Nabiki watches the change happen before coming over and grabbing my arm to pick me up and help me inside where she leads me to her room.

Upon entering her room and falling to the floor my eyes watch as she locks the door and she turns to me and says, "Strip."

I do as she asks and take off my dress, shoes, panties, and bra to show off my body to her. She smiles brightly as she reaches a hand forward to grab my breast and squeezes making me moan with lust.

She shakes her head and points to the bed as she says, "Get on the bed. I am getting something to shut you up so that no one else knows."

I do as she asks crawling over to the bed as my legs were to weak to stand and find myself laying on her bed where my breasts seem to cover most of my lower vision while I feel my hard penis standing up like a sword as I look over to see Nabiki with a cloth gag coming towards me. I somehow know what she wants and open my mouth so as to let her put it in and tie it in place thus shutting me up from any noise.

Her hands soon roam my body making me shiver and whimper at her light touches until she comes to my breasts which she mauls like a dog on a ball as her mouth suck one of my nipples and nibbles it causing my back to arch and for me to moan as best I can. Slowly one of her hands detaches itself from my breast and goes lower to grab my penis which she slowly starts to jerk up and down on making my moans increase as I struggle as best I can with my weak body. Soon on the edge of cumming from what little she has done she stops.

I look at her to see her undressing and making a show of it so as to make me want her more for each second of teasing. Finally gone with all her clothing she straddles me waist and rubs her lips over my hard penis as one of her hands goes to tease my vagina while her other hand goes back to my breasts which she starts to slap to make them jiggle. She does this for a time before leaning down and whispering into my ear something that made my mind go crazy.

"I'm gonna stop now so as to tease you and make you think about this. Next time I want you to answer a question and depending on what you say determines if you get to finish next time." She says before getting off and pouring some warm water onto me changing me back but leaving me with everything she had done to me stuck in my mind.

I was hot and horny still but unable to do anything as she got dressed and dressed me in turn before dragging me to my room and setting me down on my bed.

(lemon end)

That night when Ranma was asleep I used her to get myself off as best I could knowing next time it Rained Nabiki would get me to do whatever she wanted or asked without question or delay.

A week had gone by and it had been pretty normal of school, fighting, and accidents with water until today. Today it was raining hard outside and Ranma in girl form was being chased by Kasumi and Nabiki as I watched.

Finally Ranma is cornered by them as he says, "I'm not wearing girl clothes!"

Kasumi says, "But all your clothes are in the wash now. Let me fill your bath now so…"

She was cut off by Nabiki as she states, "You can't run around naked y'know!"

Ranma tries to protest but Nabiki and Kasumi both say, "You're a guest here, aren't you?"

Ranma sadly has to give in and nods making both Kasumi and Nabiki smile and walk away only for Nabiki to smile and stop to look at me before asking, "Ailan don't you have clothes about the same size as Ranma?"

I nod knowing I will regret this as soon as I do before she says, "I am going to need a set of clothing for Ranma to wear and I will need you in my room later."

The day was normal until I had to do as Nabiki said all night where Ranma had pictures taken by me without her knowing. I then had pictures taken of me and I even had more teasing done to me by Nabiki as if trying to get me to want her more. I had no idea what her plan was until finally she had me tied up on the bed and unable to move being in my futa form and she finally asks me the question.

She looks at me with an evil smile that makes me shake and she asks, "Will you be my girlfriend and future bride?"


End file.
